The Bet
by Akatsuki's a bang
Summary: "Ne, ya wanna make a bet with me?" Cana makes a bet with Lucy about having to kiss one of the guys, but the blonde didn't expect to see the face of her pink haired friend and teammate show up. NaLu Fluff. Oneshot.


It was another typical day at Fairy Tail.

Natsu and Gray had engaged in one of their pointless duals and were now throwing attacks of fire and ice across the Guild. Elfman was standing on the sidelines shouting "otoko!" loudly while Lisanna sat at a table beside him, good-naturedly laughing at the entire affair. Juvia was positioned right beside the large white haired male, cheering her "Gray-sama" on passionately before swooning over the wild fantasies her imagination was conjuring up.

Gajeel was also watching their fight from his seat at the bar with Pantherlily, grinning to himself and internally debating if he should go and join in or not. Mirajane was lounging in the bar behind him, beer mug in one hand and rag in the other as she smiled and hummed a tune peacefully.

A stool away from Gajeel was Levy who was casually reading though a new book that she had just gotten, so involved in the text that she was being oblivious to anything around her. And beside the bluenette was Wendy who was chatting with Happy and Carla just because she could.

Lucy was sitting at a table in solitude, a small smile gracing her face as she was reminded why she loved this guild as the Iron Dragon Slayer finally hopped in between the ice and fires mages, Elfman joining him with his typical battle cry of "this is men!"

The celestial spirit wielders smile falter when a minute later Erza finally stood from her seat, tired of being pelted with constant wisps of fire and shards of ice and metal, and equipped into Heavens Wheel Armor. As soon as she turned to fix the problem the four males froze and quickly through their arms over each other's shoulders, kicking their legs into the air friendlily.

Lucy laughed as Erza nodded in approval and changed back into her regular outfit, happily slipping back into her seat and beginning to eat the cake she had been delayed from enjoying.

"Oi, Lucy!"

The blonde blinked and looked over at Cana who had called her name. The Card Magic wielder raised her mug of beer into the air and sloshed it around, her way of motioning Lucy over. "Come 'ere! I need to talk to ya."

Lucy pondered what it was that Cana needed to speak to her about but stood nonetheless and headed over to the table she was at. She slid into the chair across from the brunette with a smile, but sweat dropped when it was clear that Cana was completely buzzed.

"A-Ano, what is it you wanted to talk about?"

Cana grinned drunkenly and leaned her forearm onto the table.

"Ne, ya wanna make a bet with me?"

Lucy raised both her eyebrow. "What kind of bet?"

"The kind that makes you money."

Lucy knew that in the back of her head making a bet with a drunken woman wouldn't turn out well, but she could always use money to assure her a month's worth of rent…

"What's the bet?"

Cana took a swig from her mug and slammed it onto the table. With a grin she pulled her deck of cards from her pocket and placed them on the table.

"Imma draw a card from my deck and ya gotta kiss whoever it is. If ya do it I'll pay ya 20,000 jewels."

Lucy blinked. "Ehh? Why?"

Cana shrugged. "I'm jus' kinda bored, s'all. Are ya in?"

The Celestial wizard actually paused to consider her offer. She really did need the money…and how bad could kiss one of the guys be? Wait…could it be a girl too? Oh god, what if she got Erza? What if she got Wendy? No, that was just really wrong, they were her friends!

As if Cana could read her thoughts she added in, "It'll only be guys in my deck. Chill."

Well…if it was only the guys then she didn't have to worry too much right? I mean, it would be awkward to pretty much kiss any of them, but she really, _really_ wanted that money.

"Alright… I'm in."

A lopsided grin returning to her face, Cana took another swing of beer before setting the mug down and beginning to shuffle her cards.

Lucy watched with adamant anticipation as her friend placed the deck back onto the table and snatched the top card from the deck.

As Cana surveyed the face on the card Lucy swallowed the lump in her throat. "What? What? Who is it?!"

The brunette flipped the card around and Lucy instinctively paled when she saw the familiar pink hair and signature smile.

"Ha~," Cana laughed, sliding the rectangle paper onto the table. "Ya gotta kiss Natsu~."

"C-Cana!" Lucy hissed, already blushing at the thought of locking lips with one of her best friends and teammate. "I can't kiss _him_!"

The brunette waved her off, grinning slyly. "Yeah ya can. And I'm sure that when ya do you'll like it."

Lucy started blushing more at her accusation but wasn't able to get another word out as her name was called.

"Oi, Lucy!" Natsu said, jogging towards her with a smile and a wave. "What'cha doin'? I was thinking that maybe we could go and get a bite to eat or somethin'."

"Aye sir!" Happy cheered, flying up beside him. "I want some delicious fish!"

Lucy forced a smile and prayed that the blush on her face would diminish. "A-Aa! I could go for some food."

"Huh?" Natsu blinked and leaned down, pressing his hand to Lucy red forehead. "You're burning up… Are you sure you want to eat? Why don't I just walk you home?"

Lucy shook her head and quickly hopped up from her spot, latching a hand onto his wrist and pulling him towards the guild enterance. "No, I'm fine, don't worry about it!"

Natsu allowed her to drag him across the floor, looking her over once more with a calculative gaze. "Are you sure?"

This time Lucy flashed him a real smile and nodded. "Un! Come on, let's go!"

At see her change in attitude Natsu quickly brushed off her actions from early and smiled back. "Aa! Happy, let's go!"

"Aye sir!" The blue cat cheered and quickly darted through the air after them.

Once the three had disappeared from sight Cana chuckled and headed over to the bar to get another mug.

"They're so cute, aren't they?" Mira giggled as she handed the brunette another round of beer.

Cana grinned and nodded. "Yeah. I get the feeling that tomorrow I'm gonna be broke."

Mira laughed once again while her friend sighed and took a large swig of alcoholic liquid. 20,000 jewels were worth it to see how this would play out.

"Oi, what the hell are you two talking about?" Gajeel questioned at seeing their wide grins.

The two mages shared a look before smiling at him, simultaneously replying, "nothing!"

…

…

Natsu could tell that something was clearly up.

At the moment he and Lucy were sitting in a restaurant snacking on some food. Natsu sat across from his blonde friend chewing on a piece of cooked meat but still managing to watch her wearily from the corner of his eye.

A red tint still adorned her cheeks as she sipped on a glass of tea. Her movements were stiff and by the smell she was giving off Natsu could sense that she was nervous.

"Oi Lucy." Happy swooped down next to her. "Don't you think that you should give me the rest of your fish? I mean, you can't just let it go to waste! And I don't think you need to finish it since you already weigh so much~!"

Natsu internally facepalmed. Lucy _wasn't_ fat. Almost all the guys at the guild could agree on that.

'_It's just because her boobs are so freakin' huge!_'

He froze.

Did…did he just say that her boobs were huge? Well…it _was_ true…her breasts were extremely large…

Natsu shook his head. So what if he thought about her boobs? It didn't really matter if what he was thinking was true…right? Hell, half the ladies in the guild had boobs as big as hers!

Snapping out of his thought the Dragon Slayer turned his attention back to his two companions and blinked in surprise when he found that instead of beating Happy to a pulp Lucy had actually given him her remaining scraps.

Natsu was seriously freaked out now. She always yelled at Happy for telling her that she weighed too much!

"Lucy," he addressed in all seriousness. "Are you sure that you feel okay?"

Lucy turned to him and smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine!"

Natsu frowned at her. Even if Lucy _said_ she was fine, the waves of tension rolling off of her body and tinted pink face were only contradicting her claim.

"Alright, that's it." Natsu stood from his seat and snagged Lucy's arm, effectively pulling her from the booth before scooping her body into his arms. "I'm taking you home."

"Ehh?" The blonde started struggling in his grasp. "Natsu, I said I was fine! Put me down!"

The pink haired male only ignored her and managed to balance her body in one of his arms so that he could place some money on the table before exiting the restaurant with a loud call of "Gochisou-sama!"

"Natsu!" Lucy cried again, still trying to get out of his viselike hold as he trekked them down the street towards her house. "Put me down!"

Natsu didn't budge. Lucy was starting to get pissed.

"Natsu put me down _this instance_ or I will call Loke out and tell him that you sexual harassed me!"

The dragon slayers mouth twitched into a smirk and he started laughing. Lucy began fuming when he didn't even seem scared by her threat.

"Geez Luce, calm down! I'm just taking you home alright? You still look like you're burning up."

Lucy blinked. Was she _still _blushing? Even after all this time?

That only made her heat up more as she became embarrassed about the situation.

"See," Natsu pointed out at seeing the deepening redness on her skin. "You're probably sick."

Lucy crossed her arms and started pouting, leaning into the warm that she felt to her right.

'_Stupid Natsu,_' she thought to herself, roughly pressing her cheek into the hard surface next to her. '_He thinks I'm sick…'_

She rammed her face into the surface again but paused when she felt it shift, followed but a coughing noise.

"L-Luce." Lucy looked up at Natsu who was smiling sheepishly. "D-do ya think you could stop doing that? You're kinda hurting me."

As if to prove his point further Natsu coughed again and Lucy nearly screeched when she felt his abs ripple underneath her. Abruptly she removed her face from the comfortable warmth that she realized now, must've been her friends chest.

"I'm sorry! I didn't realize!" She quickly shouted. _'His abs freaking rippled! _Rippled!_'_

Natsu frowned and gave her a questionable look. "Why are you apologizing? And your face just got redder…"

Lucy didn't really know what to do anymore. There was no way to get around the fact that she was flustered about her kiss with Natsu (even though it hadn't exactly happened yet), but being carried in his arms down the road didn't really help.

"A-Ano…Natsu, you know that I can walk on my own, right? Put me down."

"No need," he replied almost automatically. Lucy felt anger begin to well up inside of her and- "We're here."

"Eh?" The celestial wizard paused to blink and looked around; first spotting the canal that lined the street before flipping her head around to find the building that housed her apartment.

Without putting Lucy down Natsu trudged up the front steps and balanced her in one arm yet again as he opened the door, kicking a foot back to close it behind him, before heading up the stairs to where Lucy's home was.

The Dragon Slayer paused at the front door and looked down at the blonde in his arms.

"I know that you'll probably kill me if I decide to kick down your door soooooo…"

Lucy internally smiled at his thoughtfulness and shoved a hand into the pouch on her hip, pushing past all of her celestial summoning keys and snatching the smaller one from the bottom. She leaned out of Natsu grasp towards the door, not noting how her friend tightened his grip to keep her from falling, and stuck the key into the lock, twisting it, before grasping the handle and pushing the door open.

Without waiting for permission Natsu stepped into the large space and carried Lucy to the couch, gently lying her down. Lucy immediately tried to get up but Natsu quickly placed a hand on the top of her chest, pushing her back into the cushions.

"Stay there," he instructed firmly despite his warm smile. "I'm gonna make something that'll knock the sickness right outta ya!"

"N-Natsu," Lucy reached out to stop him but the pink haired male had already disappeared into the kitchen. "I'm not even sick…"

With a sigh she deflated back into the couch and flipped her face into the pillow.

'_How the hell am I supposed to kiss _Natsu?' she wondered to herself.

He was her best friend, her teammate. He was Natsu! The Natsu that got sick on any mode of transportation. The Natsu that ate fire to get pumped up, and would never abandon his comrades. The Natsu that was always oblivious to any type of move a girl would make towards him! He was just…he was just Natsu!

But she still had to kiss him. Yes, Lucy made a bet with Cana, and had agreed to it. And if you asked Loke, or any other of her spirits or friends, they'd tell you that Lucy never went back on her word.

So now the only problem was: how to kiss him?

After being friends with Natsu for this long, Lucy could clearly tell that the guy was oblivious to anything unless it smacked him in the face.

'_I could try seducing him…_,' she thought, but quickly shot the option down. Seducing Natsu would be like trying to seduce a talking rock. He would sit there and question what she was doing, not even thinking about the fact that she'd be scantily clad and making seductive faces at him.

'_This is so frustrating!' _Lucy sighed angrily and kicked her foot out, hitting the back of the couch.

_Was_ there even a way to kiss Natsu?!

"Oi Lucy."

The pink haired boy that she had been thinking about for the past few minutes stepped out of the kitchen, grin plastered on his face, and happily head towards where she was still lying face down on the couch.

"I'm making you some soup! I should kick whatever the hells gotten you down's ass! Eh…Lucy?"

It was at that moment that Natsu noticed her position on the couch- face down and unmoving.

Natsu felt his heart stop for a second. Was she…?

"Lucy!"

In a swift motion Natsu was standing next to the couch. His hand only a few inches from her when Lucy suddenly flipped around and fast as light grabbed the top of his jacket collar and pulled him towards her. She slid her other hand onto the back of Natsu's head, her fingers bunching in his pink hair, and before Natsu could even process what was happening, smashed her lips against his.

The Dragon Slayer eyes slowly widened as his mind caught up with what was going on.

Lucy was _kissing_ him.

Her soft, pink lips were firmly pressed against his, and for some reason, Natsu found that he liked the feeling. It felt nice. He wanted more.

Just as Natsu was about to reach out and pull her closer, Lucy abruptly pulled back and pressed herself into the couch as far as she could go.

Some strands of her hair were sticking up, her lips were slightly parted, and the same pink tint that had adorned her face earlier was now more vibrant than ever. Natsu wanted to smack himself when he finally realized that she had been blushing, not sick.

Lucy's wide brown eyes frantically searched his for some type of sign, but Natsu was just as shocked as she was.

"U-Um, Natsu…I-"

"Did you just kiss me?"

Lucy blinked and looked back to Natsu, who was now kneeling beside her curiously.

"…Yeah."

"Why?"

Lucy fidgeted with the hem of her shirt and glanced down, wondering if she should actually tell him or not, but froze when his hand grabbed her chin, making her look back up.

The Dragon Slayer was now leering above her, eyes half lidded.

Lucy felt her heart being to pound under his stare, but didn't get a chance to move before Natsu leaned down and locked lips with her. He curled his other arm around her back and pulled her body closer to his, effectively deepening the kiss.

To say the least, Lucy was shocked. Was Natsu actually kissingher? She hadn't expected him to react like _this_!

But despite her confusion the celestial mage lifted her arms and placed them around his neck, lips responding eagerly to the ones that were already dominating her own.

At feeling her acceptance Natsu smirked and decided that it was okay to do a bit more. He pulled her body flush against his while nibbling on her lower lip and Lucy shivered in response, surprised yet excited about what he was doing to her.

Was this really Natsu she knew?

The continued to mold their lips for another minute before Natsu slid his hands down onto the blondes hips and the two broke apart. Lucy pulled back but kept her arms around his neck as Natsu did with his hands on her hips.

"Um…"

Natsu's lips twitched up into a smirk. "So, why did you kiss me?"

Lucy blushed but didn't look away. "I made a bet with Cana."

Natsu's smirk widened when she blushed, finding it cute that she was embarrassed. "You seem surprised about all of this."

Lucy gave him a 'well duh!' look. "Of course I am! I was nervous about kissing you all day and then once I do you get the nerves to do it again!"

Natsu leaned closer. "Did you not enjoy when I did it again?"

Lucy's blushed deepened and Natsu started grinning proudly, already knowing that she had enjoyed it just as much as he had.

"…I just didn't think you even knew how to do those things…"

The Dragon Slayer laughed. "Luce, I know a lot of things. A _lot_. I'm not a complete fool when it comes to things like this."

Lucy look taken aback. "But you never make a move towards anyone!"

Natsu raised an eyebrow. "Why do I have to be the one to make the move?"

She contemplated the idea. "W-Well, I guess you don't…"

"You made the first move and everything turned out just fine," he purred, nuzzling into the crook of her neck.

Lucy felt her face begin to heat up again but was saved from more embarrassment when there was a loud call from outside.

"NATSSUUUU! WHERE ARE YOUUU?!"

Both of them pulled back abruptly and looked each other in the eyes.

'_We left Happy at the restaurant…!'_

"Crap!" Natsu cursed and ran past Lucy, hopping onto the bed and unlatching the window. Happy was currently flying around the street below, calling each of their names loudly.

"Oi Happy!" Natsu started waving at him with a smile and Happy immediately perked up at seeing him.

"Natsu! Where were you? I was eating some fish and I looked up and you were just gone!" He cried, chibi tears streaming from his eyes, before pausing. "Oh, and is Lucy okay now?"

Smirking dashingly Natsu turned to look at Lucy with a knowing glance and her pulse immediately sped up along with her reddening face.

"Aa, Lucy is fine!"

Happy started cheering. "Yay! Oh, by the way, I saw Gildarts on the way here! He just got back!"

"WHAT!?" In a split second Natsu had rolled off the bed and was bolting towards the door. "HOLD ON HAPPY! I'LL BE RIGHT THERE!"

Lucy blinked as he ran right past her and out the door, carrying a breeze behind him. She blinked once before letting a laugh bubble up in the back of her throat as she smiled.

This had been an interesting day. She had made a bet with Cana to kiss Natsu, and despite her anxiety about it everything had turned out okay. Better than okay actually.

"Oh and Lucy." Natsu's head popped back through the doorway. He grinned widely. "Feel free to make another bet sometime soon!"

The blush that she had finally gotten rid of was back.

"NATSU!"

He was gone again before she could find something to chuck at him.

* * *

**Hello there :)**

**This is my first NaLu fanfic. Well...my first Fairy Tail fanfic actually. I've been obsessed with the show recently after having stopped watching it a few months ago. And after reading numerous fanfictions by other people I finally grew a pair of imaginary balls and decided to write one of my own. XD**

**I hope to be writing more Fairy Tail fanfic's in the near future :) I'm kind of wanting to do some LaLu and LoLu... Though in general I'm all for Lucy X pretty much anyone. Anyone execpt Gajeel that is. I lay claim on Gajeel for Levy :3**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed.**

**Feel free to Review! I'd very much appreciate feedback! :)**

**Review! Onegai shimasu!**


End file.
